


Titans: Demon Unleashed

by DemonQueenB



Category: DCU, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom, raven titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Raven continues her internal battle with the demon living inside her. Garfield doesn’t understand where all his anger is coming from. Jason is still trying to calm down after his fall. Can the young Teen Titans learn to come together as a team? Or will the threats befalling all of them tear them all apart?





	Titans: Demon Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> I love Titans on DCU. I think the actors are doing well and I do enjoy the storyline. However, that doesn’t mean that I don’t have my own wishes on how the show should go. That’s what fan fiction for. Since episode 7 just aired this Friday, I decided to start after that point. Mostly everything is the same and all I would change is Raven saying the f word. While I think a bratty 14/15 year old would cuss, I still dont think Raven would. And i am not sure on the ages of the characters so I am making them what I assumed them to be. ALso I am making her short and petite because I love that trope and because I can. 
> 
> Raven is 15  
Gar is 16 probably almost 17  
Jason is 18 or 19  
Conner 19 or 20?  
The rest are in mid to late 20’s
> 
> This is a Raven centric Fic but I will try to give Gar and Jason there own stories *try.
> 
> I think I am going to stick with episodic feel of the show.

Chapter 1

She stood in an empty abyss. C  
She was completely alone and in in utter darkness. 

She took a deep breath and took a step knowing she could fall to her death. She didn’t scream or curse or cry. She just kept falling until she felt something painfully grab her and claw on her torso. 

The darkness started to turn into hellfire and a giant bird like creature was holding. It was staring straight at her with its terrifying red eyes. It had saved her but it was also hurting her. 

The creature, a raven she realized, held onto her and let its claws tighten into her. It was always the same. The raven was angry, trapped and desperate for escape.

She hated that raven.

“No,” she tried to say but nothing came out. 

She began fussing and fighting, trying to escape the demon, only to have the talons slash her body.

The Raven continued to glare at her and it kept slashing but then it let her go and she was falling. It stared at her as she fell into the abyss, its red eyes just boring into her soul. 

...........  
Rachel woke up with a start and managed to fall off her bed and onto the floor. She hissed in pain as she tried to stand up. Her entire torso seemed to burn and sting, it was almost agonizing.

She stood up and made her way to her new mirror to check on her torso. She gasped when she saw the new cuts and how deep they had become. These possibly required stitches. She was about to go grab her medical kit when there was a knock on her door.

“Rachel,” it was Kori. “Come down for a minute, please.”

Rachel sighed but headed down.”

........  
Kori had called her down to the kitchen area of there new hidden headquarters. There was sat Rose, Jason, Gar and Dick. Conner was also there but off to the side, entranced by the xbox Dick bought them all.

It took a few days to find Rose but after they had located her Dick had told them the truth about Deathstroke. They decided the best course of action was to leave the old tower and for the older titans to hide out within the city. 

The point was that they were still together. The older Titans had left, all wrongfully blaming Dick for the past but all the new younger Titans seemed to understand why Dick was doing what he was doing. 

Now he had the four kids sat together for a talk between them. Even though they were together, tensions were high and all the teens weren’t quite looking at each other.

“First things first,” Dick said in an authoritative voice. “Rachel, you need to apologize to Jason.”

Rachel sighed. Part of her wanted to argue but she knew that Dick was right. After she blamed Jason for the crucifixes, things had gone out of hand. 

She was guilty of blaming an innocent (at the time) person. She saw it on his face immediately that he was done and about to break. 

And it had been her fault.

“I’m sorry Jason,” she said honestly. “I should never have blamed you for the crucifixes. I know we don’t get along and we probably never will but I should have thought it through better.”

Dick looked towards Jason who nodded.

“And I am sorry to you too Rose,” Rachel continued because she knew she had to. “I lashed out and I seriously hurt you.”

Rose gave her a small glare but nodded.

Gar, who had been quiet the entire time, decided to finally speak up.

“Lashed out?” He said almost angrily. “Rachel, you’ve almost killed all of us at different points!”

Rachel was taken aback by Gars outburst.

“And not to mention how the person being hurt the most is you!” Gar stood up and grabbed her hand to stand her up.

“Gar!” Dick said angrily. 

Gar ignored him.

“Rachels got scratches all over her body!” He yelled. 

Everyone in the room looked towards her. 

“I agree with tiger boy,” Rose said. “I forgive you for nearly breaking me into pieces but you are unstable. You need help.”

Jason, who was also still recovering stayed quiet but looked at Dick as if agreeing with the other two.

“Rachel,” Kori said walking to her. “ About the scratches, Is this true.”

Raven felt a sudden burst of panic rush through her. She didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t want to tell them.

“I” She stuttered.

However, before she could continue, Dicks phone rang.

“That was Donna,” Dick said standing up. “Kori, keep an eye on them. Donna thinks they may have a lead on Slade.”

Kori nodded and the teens all stood up to head to their rooms.

“Rachel,” Dick said before heading out. “We do need to talk about your power bursts later, don’t think we are just going to skip it.”

Rachel nodded and decided to head straight to her room.

The new place they had bought, courtesy of Bruce Wayne, was a large 5 bedroom home (mansion really). Dick and Kory shared a room, the boys all shared the huge basement turned bedroom, and Raven and Rose had been given their own. 

Rachel needed one.

She walked up the stairs to her quarters. She was half way between fuming and halfway between guilty.

Gar and her hadn’t spoken since that day he yelled at her. Neither teen attempting to repair their fractured friendship. 

It made her feel almost enraged and definitely depressed but she pushed it away. Any negative emotions these days seemed to trigger her demon. 

She made it to her room. Immediately she placed her head against the door and breathed in and out.

She was so tired. So very tired. Every time she would fall asleep she would be up within half an hour , new scratches all over her torso. Some were even starting to scar.

She sighed and almost fell to the floor in despair but she quickly brought her self up and decided to go get a calming tea.

She blindly walked towards the kitchen and found Rose getting some chips.

“Hey demon girl,” she said without a smile. “Here to break my spine again.”

Rachel looked to the floor with guilt but knowing it was bait, she ignored the other girl.

“Wait,” Rose said touching her shoulder. “I’m sorry, that was bitchy of me.”

Rachel looked at her with a frown.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything,” Rachel said pouring her tea.

Rose shrugged and began snacking as she sat on the counter.

“God,” she whined. “We get moved from one prison to another, smaller one.”

Rachel nodded.

Her electric kettle whistled and she poured the water over her favorite blend of chamomile tea. The two girls accompanied each other in awkward silence as they worked on their snacks.

“We need to go out,” Rose recommend suddenly. “Let’s me and you just go out and do things that normal teenage girls do.”

Rachel turned back at her with surprise.

“You and I both know why that’s a horrible idea Rose,” Rachel hissed.

Rose was about to respond (or argue) when another voice chimed in.

“I actually think that’s a great idea,” it was Kori who had been eavesdropping. 

“What is a good idea?” It was Conner who was walking in with Krypto. 

Rachel huffed as Conner was followed in by Gar and Jason.

“We all need to get out of the house and into the real world,” Kori said. “I know Dick and the other Titans are trying to keep you all safe but that doesn’t mean we can’t at least try to enjoy life.”

“Kori,” Rachel frowned. “I’ve got purple hair, Gars got green hair, and Rose has white hair. Slade is waiting for us and we are highly recognizable.”

Kori shrugged then as if she knew this would happen, brought out a big box.

“I asked Dawn to get me these because I've been planning this for a few days now,” she said pulling out wigs and hats and sunglasses.

She tossed Rose a black with with bangs and some sunglasses, her a blonde wig with even bigger bangs. She gave gar a hat and Conner and Jason some sunglasses as well.

“Get dressed kids,” Kori announced. “We are going to the fall festival in Central Park.”

“Cool,” Jason and Conner both said as they put on their small disguises.

Rose shrugged again but she had a smile on her face. 

Gar looked hesitant but put the hat on anyways. 

Rachel sighed. She knew this was a bad idea but if Kori was there it couldn’t be that bad.

Right?

Kori, donning a black wig, led the teens out and into the expensive minivan that Bruce Wayne had randomly given to them. 

..........

The team had all made it to their destination in one piece and Rachel had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

Dick had found out right away but he was keeping a close eye on them while flirting with Kori. 

Jason and Rose were off competing in the festival games. Gar was introducing Conner to some new treats like fried Oreos and cotton candy. Rachel was happily watching her friends enjoy themselves. 

Rose had been right. They needed to get out of the house.

Raven nibbled on some chocolate and walked towards the house of mirrors and horrors. For some reason it made her stop dead in her tracks.

“You okay,” it was DIck who was now standing behind her.

She nodded.

“Yeah,” she said taking another nibble. “Yeah. Its just mirrors...”

They show me the demon inside me. 

Rachel pushed the thought away.

“Hey Rachel!” Conner said rushing over to her. “Have you ever had cotton candy?” 

Rachel shook her head. She actually hadn’t, Melissa tried to keep the super sugary stuff away from her.

“Have some,” it was Gar who looked unhappy to be near her. 

“Uh no thanks,” she said sadly. 

Gar shrugged.

“Hey let's go into that,” Rachel heard Rose call out. 

Rachel shook her head in refusal and was surprised when Jason did as well.

“Not gonna happen,” he responded.

Rose just rolled her eyes and dragged Conner and Gar in, the three followed by Kori and DIck after. 

That left Rachel with Jason and an awkward silence.

After a few minutes Rachel couldn’t take it anymore and turned to walk away. The hot chocolate stand was calling her name. 

“Wait up,” Jason said following her.

She nodded and stopped. The two made it to the stand and Jason got them both a crazy decked out hot chocolate.

“Let’s go sit,” he said. “We’ll wait for the rest of them once they’re done with that freak house.”

Rachel nodded.

She sipped on her chocolate quietly and just observed Jason.

He was still traumatized, she could feel it. 

Her powers were out of whack and most times she couldn’t feel people's emotions anymore but sometimes, like with Jason right now, she could feel it.

“Why didn’t you wanna go inside?” She asked him. 

He shrugged and took a big gulp of his chocolate.

“Why didn’t you?” He shot back.

Rachel shrugged as well.

“I dunno,” she mumbled. “I guess because I’m already a walking horror show. No need to see it reflected in 1000 mirrors.”

Jason half laughed and half scoffed.

The two teens continued to drink there hot chocolate until the rest of the group came out.

“Oh that looks good,” Rose said stealing Jason's cup. 

“Go get your own Rose!” Jason said with amusement. 

“I want one!” Conner asked. 

“I’ll go get everyone some and we can head home after,” Dick said pulling out his wallet. “It's past curfew anyways.”

The teens all groaned but listened and began to head to the van. 

It had been a good evening.

..........

Mirrors.

They were everywhere.

But they weren’t showing her , her reflection like they should have. No, not at all. Instead it was there again.

The Red-eyed Raven.

Rachel shook her head. She didn’t want to see it. The demon living inside her. 

It cawed, the Raven. 

Rachel tried to turn around but she was met with more mirrors and more cawing ravens.

“NO!” She yelled. 

She wanted out. She wanted out so bad. She was so tired of this monster.

She started punching at the mirrors. Glass shattered and cut at her hands and her face. Still she kept screaming and kept punching.

She needed out.

“Rachel,” A voice called out but she couldn’t hear it. 

Now her hands were dripping with blood but the world was starting to turn ...green. 

A huge sense of pain not her own invaded her.

........

Rachel jumped out of bed and saw Gar holding a bloody nose. Kori and DIck were holding him up, both scratched up and bleeding. The rest of the teens were at her door.

“Rachel,” Dick said calmly. “What happened?”

She shook her head in panic.

“I..” she stuttered. “I don't know.”

Gar looked up, his nose still running.

“Rachel,” he said worriedly but also angrily. “Rachel we all know that’s untrue! You need to talk about it. You need to show Kori and Dick all the cuts!”

“Rachel,” Kori said. “What's going on?”

She shook her head again. Panic continuing to rise.

“Rachel!” Gar yelled. “You can't keep doing this to us!”

Rachel felt like it was hard to breathe as everyone stared at her. She could feel the tension, she could feel the fear and anger. 

She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away so badly. 

Everyone was looking at her and she was scared and angry and that side, that demonic side. It felt like it wanted out. 

She couldn’t have that.

She had to get out. She really had to get out.

Suddenly the world went black and she felt like she was pulled away.

...........

“Rachel!” Kori yelled in fear. “Dick where did she go!”

“I dont know!” He yelled back. “I didn’t know she could do that!”

Gar looked shocked and confused.

“I don't think she knew either,” he whispered.

“Well what are we doing just sitting here!” It was Rose. “Call the others and lets start looking for her!”

Dick nodded and they all went into action.

........

Rachel found herself submerged in icy cold water. She swam up but she was quickly losing sensation in her body . It was almost November and while it wasn't that cold in San Francisco, for some reason this lake was. She finally managed to breach and she was met by trees and a star-filled night sky. 

She began to swim towards the land but she felt herself getting more tired and cold. Finally after what felt like an eternity she made it to the land. She was cold and wet and exhausted so she promptly fainted. 

......

....

The first thing she felt as she came to was that she was lying on something hard and she was in unfamiliar clothing. She also felt famished and fatigued, like she hadn’t eaten in days. She dragged herself up and tried to get a look of her surroundings but she felt so dizzy. 

“Whoa hey!” A male voice said. 

Raven looked towards the sound and standing there was a red headed teenager about her age. He was much taller than her and had a muscular but lean build but his face was still young. Rachel tried to sense him and for once in her life, she got what she wanted. And to her relief, the boy had a very good aura. 

“You shouldn’t be standing up yet!” He said coming up to her helping her sit down on what she now realized was an old dirty couch.

“Who are you?” She said with a questionable voice. 

She looked around more and figured they were in an old abandoned apartment building.

“Oh yeah!” The boy said. “Sorry this must be weird. I was just taking a stroll in the forest when there was this big burst of god knows what and boom, I find you freezing your ass off on the riverside!”

She quirked an eyebrow at the excited redhead and relaxed. SHe could feel he was genuine and a good person overall. She figured he had saved her.

“What's your name?” She asked again.

“Hmm,” he said passing her a blanket. “Oh yeah! I’m Wally West. Mind telling me your own name?”

He gave her a steaming cup of tea which she took. 

Rachel figured things were about to get very interesting. 

..............

End Chapter 1


End file.
